Prince
by capturingme
Summary: Blaine throws a party for his birthday and meets a mysterious boy behind a must who runs off too soon for his liking. AU - Basically a Cinderella story by 'Prince Charming' view


AN: This is something I wrote a few years ago, I'm uploading a whole lot of my drabbles. None of them have been prood read or edited since writing them in 2013.

* * *

It was like something out of a fairytale. The ballroom of the Anderson mansion was lit romantically with candles and dimmed wall lights as couple's dances around in circles. The women were dressed up in large floor length gowns made out of expensive material and designed by only the best. They had faces full of makeup and hair styles that looks hours to achieve. The men were dressed to the nines with stylish tuxedos. Some men wore long ties whilst others wore bow ties thought all were dressed in black and white. There was even an occasional top hat, maybe a cane or two for the occasion. The men acted like gentlemen, on their best behavior. They even bowed to the woman as they asked for a dance whilst the women giggled behind their hands and fluttered their eyelashes.

Blaine Anderson stood above them all on the ballroom balcony watching as they all enjoyed themselves, laughing and feasting on the food and drinks to the side. Wine was poured into each guest's glass, waiters keeping everyone happy. Blaine watched as all his guests enjoyed his birthday party, ready to join them himself. His favorite part of the party by far was the masks everyone was forced to wear. After all, what's a masquerade ball without a mask? Some of the masks were better than others; they were clearly designed to hide the wearer's identity though still looked stylish and unique. Whilst others, mostly handed out at the door for those who forget their own, just covered enough to look part of the persons outfit but not enough to hide who they were. Still, everyone looked and played their parts so well; better than Blaine had expected.

He wore black dress pants with a white shirt, a black chest and bowtie to add to it. He also had a jacket though he only wore it for show; he knew it would be coming off not long into the night. He'd been sipping red wine, making his lips even plumper and redder than usual, and now felt slightly buzzed.

When Blaine joined the party not everyone realized he was there yet until more people began to recognize him through his mask. He hadn't put much effort into it, seeing as he didn't want his identity actually hidden, who wants their guests not to know who to say happy birthday to? So he had a designed a black mask that was basically like lace over his skin, at first distracting the viewer from his identity but then revealing it as you focused on it.

Dancing came easily, with both women and men, though he knew his parents not far away were frowning every time a man's hand slipped into his own. They had hopped he would find a nice girl to court yet knew perfectly well Blaine had no interest in them, he was more interested in the opposite sex and never chose to hide that fact.

Later he found himself with a masked man, slender and beautiful behind his mask, sitting on the balcony as they looked over the starry night talking and laughing. Blaine had never met the mysterious boy, he was sure of it. When he asked the boy confessed he was a friends date to the party, instantly sinking Blaine's hopes in getting the boy to maybe come by again – this time without a party and a mask. That was until the boy explained he was only friends with the girl. Blaine was pleased to know he had a chance, and ask he went to speak up the clock in the main room stuck 12 sending off a loud chiming noise. The boy seemed started, explaining his curfew and rushed out without even leaving a name. Blaine had tried to top the boy before he himself was being dragged away to blow out his candles on his cake.

Blaine lost the boy in the crowd and sadly blew out his candles, wishing he could find out who the boy was. He asked around a little later and no one knew who he was, the mask had hidden his identity well. It wasn't until the party was almost over that Blaine returned to the balcony, finding a small hippo broach resting on the group. The boy he had spoken to was wearing it earlier in the night. He would use it to find the mysterious man. After all, he was a prince and he could go knocking down doors and searching town if he wished to.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I have like a 100 of these little things to post!


End file.
